


Just Breathe, You're Okay

by MelissaJoJareau



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Half-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaJoJareau/pseuds/MelissaJoJareau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith Grey finds out that the interns of Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital are talking about her sister/girlfriend Lexie Grey behind her back. She gives them a piece of her mind. Half Sibling Incest, Femslash. Don't Like Don't Read. One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe, You're Okay

Meredith and Lexie were walking out of the elevator of Seattle Grace when they got dissapointing looks from everyone and hearing insults about Lexie using her sister for the smarts and fame. Meredith looked at the room and said. "Hey, just because you don't like Lexie as much as I do doesn't mean you can judge her for anything. She's a person just as much as you and I. Now you will all be nice to her or I will make you all be on rectal duty for the next week! Understood?" All interns and resident nodded rapidly. Meredith turned to Lexie and kissed her lips. "Just breathe babe, you're okay now. I got this under control. I love you Lex." Lexie smiled and said. "Thank you Mer, I love you too." Meredith smiled and said. "Let's get to work."

Lexie only thought she'd be moping about her half sister not loving her but she got so much more than she asked for and she absolutely loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to breathe and be yourself!


End file.
